The objectives of this training program are to develop investigators who will conduct independent research and function creatively at the frontiers of basic and clinical immunology. Ultimately, they should assist and instruct other young colleagues in their career development. At UCLA, strong research programs and training resources have developed in: 1) molecular immunology, especially concerned with differentiation at the transcription and post-transcription level, and with antigens at the cell surface; 2) immune response regulation and humoral-cellular interrelationships; 3) immune competence and amplification mechanisms; 4) immunopathogenesis in disease; 5) immune-based therapies and vaccines; and 6) gene therapy. Major emphasis goes way beyond the traditional areas of clinical immunology (allergy, autoimmunity and immunodeficiency) with major immunology programs existing in organ and bone marrow transplantation, aging, and immunogenetics and immune aspects of malignancy. The faculty preceptors (25 Ph.D.; 22 M.D.; 5 M.D./Ph.D.) have their principal appointment in five basic science departments (Biochemistry, Biology, Microbiology and Immunology, Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, and Pathology) and the three major clinical departments, Medicine, Pediatrics, and Surgery. Adding to traditional interdepartmental activities, the proposed training is conducted in conjunction with the Howard Hughes Medical Institute, the Molecular Biology Institute, the UCLA AIDS Institute and the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center. The UCLA Basic and Clinical Immunology Training Program is the sole campus program offering comprehensive training in Basic Clinical Immunology at the graduate and postgraduate levels. All the faculty are engaged directly in research in the field of immunobiology or closely related fundamental research. Under the Director and two Co-Directors, the activities of this program are organized into three areas; a) trainee recruitment including under represented groups, b) formal training opportunities, and c) financial/overall administration. Predoctoral trainees are chosen yearly in a campus-wide selection through the ACCESS program. Postdoctoral trainees are evaluated by the advisory committees with emphasis on candidates who have been accepted into the STAR program by the Interdepartmental STAR Committee. Trainees participate in cohesive UCLA Immunology Programs that emphasize collaboration and cooperation in research and training. Trainees have frequent contact with other trainees and investigators having knowledge of areas of immunology, clinical immunology and biomedical sciences at UCLA and elsewhere in the world. The program supports campus-wide seminars on basic and clinical immunology topics and informs trainees of campus immunology-related activities. All trainees and preceptors participate in reading, interactive workshops and formal training on bioethics. The proposed training program for four predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees contains several major elements: 1) a personalized research experience in a stimulating environment with an established scientist; 2) intensive instruction in immunological sciences via lectures, seminar courses, laboratory workshops, symposia, and research affinity groups; and 3) synthesis and extrapolation (putting-it-together) by participation in local research seminars, presentations at the Trainee Retreat(s) and at regional and national meetings, and preparation of manuscripts.